Example 499: Shameless Discipline!
This is the Four-hundredth-ninety-ninth week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. *Ririchiyo is still in the arena, with Topaz nearby. She is currently facing down a mysterious hooded female.* : Welcome back, one and all! I'm sure that you were looking forward to this match! 160px: I'm not... Just because you don't want to keep fighting shouldn't mean that you aren't looking forward to today. 160px: It's not that I don't want to fight, though I do suppose that is a factor. It's more that my opponent is awful! : That's it, Ririchiyo! Use that sharp tongue of yours to cut a hole in her defenses! *The mysterious opponent throws off her hooded cloak, revealing her identity.* : That sounds shameless! *Topaz gasps* Rin! The one from the terrible show! : It wasn't THAT bad! 160px: Not “that bad”? I'm pretty sure that it gave all your watchers aneurysms! At least the ones that ACTUALLY use their brains for something, and not waste it on mamocentrical media that studios constantly puke out. : Such a shameless comparison. You should be ashamed! 160px: Ashamed about being in the same blog you are? You bet I am! Why don't you take a short space trip without the rocket! How would that work? 160px: Don't pick on my insults, Topaz! : Isn't it obvious? Riri wants to launch her opponent into space with a powerful energy blast! You know the Final Flash, Riri? 160px: Don't be ridiculous. Though I will still show this opponent my full fury! : Sounds great! Let's get the battle beginning! : Not so fast! Battles are awful, just like Topaz and his awful shameless blogs. So instead how about we play a game? 160px: I doubt that the audience would want that. At least this month. : By audience she means this crowd, not Topaz's audience. After all, this crowd far outnumbers them, don't you! *Crowd cheers.* Curse my low audience, though I blame MAL CONTINUING to not be up. 160px: I agree. It's tiring how long we've gone without seeing anyone else's blog. I'm just glad that you have another place to put them. : Nonsense! It would be far better if he took this as a sign to quit blogging entirely! After all, that's what your villains are after! I don't care what my villains think, especially since you already failed to make Zettai quit his. : Oh ho ho, I'm surprised that you're able to remember that. With your poor memory I would have been certain that you had forgotten all about that, especially with MAL being down meaning you can't check it. I may not have been able to review off his- 160px: Meaning that Topaz cribs off Zettai's hard work. Shhh. Anyway, just because I wasn't able to check his doesn't mean that I won't be able to do a blog on you! : Of course not. But then again I bet you'd much rather do shameless things with me than write your dumb blog. Nonsense! My blogs are important! : Come on, didn't Zettai already give you his permission when he sent me to you? I'm sure that I could give you lots of fun ~<3 Stop trying to tempt me with those! And besides, weren't you trying to get me to become LESS shameless? : I do, but I want to get your audience to think you've betrayed them. That way you'll lose the remainder of your ambition and stop with this moronic blogging for good! I'll stop your nefarious plans before you do something like that! And since you're a villain I don't need to ask to introduce you... Today's girl is: Rin Misumi from Okusama ga Seitokaichou! : Oh ho? Introducing me already? You must not realize that I have Riri right where I want her! 160px: Heh, don't make me laugh. You're out of your class. I'm a youkai and you're just a normal human! : That's right, Rin may be surprisingly strong but there's no way that she can defeat Ririchiyo! But let's continue watching as I bet that this will be an interesting battle regardless! : That's right, especially once I take THIS out! *Rin pulls out the lamp she had been carrying with her over the past month.* 160px: What's that? You going to summon a Genie to defeat me? It may look similar, but I don't think that's what the lamp is... : That's right, shameless Topaz. This is what I used to suck away the strength of my opponents, and I can use it to fight myself! : It looks like Rin has been taking powers from her former opponents and she's going to use it to destroy Riri! Let's see what she's going to do next! 160px: It's easy, isn't it? All I have to do is destroy that stupid thing. : I wouldn't be so sure.... *Rin lights the lamp, creating a familiar pink gas that comes towards Ririchiyo.* Riri! LOOK OUT! *Fortunately Riri is able to transform into her demon form. She then uses her scythe to spin away the gas, even though Topaz is still the only one to see it.* Good job! 160px: Well, it was thanks to you. I wouldn't have been able to see the gas she throws at me, so I appreciate the help (wait, this isn't cheating, right? And why is my heart beating so much faster when Topaz complimented me... WAIT!) *Riri, who was thinking to herself, suddenly senses an attack from behind. She rolls away safely, eventually getting to her feet quickly.* 160px: How are you so fast? You're just a HUMAN! : Humans can be pretty powerful, especially if they have magical powers! *Rin continues to attack the ground, but Ririchiyo is able to avoid her powerful strikes.* : What a surprise! Rin is actually doing quite well against Ririchiyo, as any of those attacks could have knocked the assistant unconscious! Then again Riri hasn't attacked much, could she be holding out and hatching a plan? 160px: That's thinking too much of me! But I do think that I see a weak spot... HERE! *Ririchiyo makes a clean kick to Rin's side, sending her spinning.* : WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! Riri just had a fantastic counter attack, could this be the plan all along? *Rin gets to her feet, definitely looking injured. She even wipes the blood from her mouth.* : So you got a single attack in. Enjoy it as it is the last time you'll have the upper hand. 160px: Nonsense. You're so weak that I'll take great delight in beating you up! Though being such a mamocentric force certainly doesn't hurt my hurting of you either... And while these two are fighting I'll begin the blog... Head : NOT SO FAST, TOPAZ! WHAT?! 160px: She interrupted the blog! Like the main text! You aren't able to do that, so stick to the tradition! : And be another of the shameless ones who you defeat due to your blog? No no no. Instead I believe that a change of location is necessary... 160px: What do you mean by that? : THIS! *Using the lamp Rin seems to create a purple crack in reality. The middle section shows a peaceful valley, and the power of the lamp also draws Ririchiyo in.* 160px: HELP! I-I don't understand what's going on! Don't worry, I'll help you! *Topaz goes to reach for Riri, but her fingers miss his and she's swept into the peaceful void. Rin too goes into it, looking back to taunt Topaz.* : Mwahaha! Now if you want your precious assistant back you'll have to come to MY home turf! Well, not really “home” but I'll have an advantage! *Topaz is stunned at what just happened. Meanwhile, the same two girls we've been seeing in a far away location are watching the battle.* Woman: NOW? Surely this is when he needs her aid the most. Girl: Not yet! We still need to prepare her! *Returning back to the battlefield Topaz is on his knees.* Why isn't anyone doing anything about this? : About what? The two are fighting high in the sky. What do you mean? *Koto points to a space in the sky, high above the arena. Somewhat female-looking figures are fighting, though Topaz can't see anything but shadows. He even puts his hand over his eyes to check.* I don't get it. : They're just far away. No, they got sucked into the void! That one right THERE! : Nonsense. You're just imagining things. There's no void around. I must be going crazy then.... But that's nothing unusual. It's time for me to rescue Ririchiyo! *Topaz enters the stage and gets himself sucked into the vortex. He lands safely in the meadow, but looking around he sees an intimidating obelisk.* I'd better not head close to there. If I do who knows what darkness may follow. *He looks around, trying to find Ririchiyo. However, she seems to be at the foot of the obelisk on an altar.* Doesn't that just figure. Well, here's to hoping that the battle won't be too bad. *Topaz goes up to Ririchiyo cautiously. He lets out a relieved sigh as nothing bad happens and puts his hands out to pick up Ririchiyo. However, just as his hands are about to pick up his assistant he hears a loud beeping noise. Just as he looks up and sees an eye on the Obelisk blinking it shoots a beam at him. Topaz is knocked down the steps as he gets hit directly by it, rolling down them and taking 50 damage. He stands up, brushing himself off.* W-what just happened?! *Rin comes out from behind the obelisk, a big smile on her face.* : Well well, I should have known that you would come to rescue your friend. She's more than just a friend! She's an assistant and so much more! : Too bad then, I completely sucked her energy out! Now I have all her powers, while you are useless! I'm not useless! I can still fight! : Not after I do THIS! *Rin uses Ririchiyo's transformation magic, becoming a demon version of herself. Because such things are not canon her picture does not change, though that may be for the best.* : Man, this outfit is really tight. Well, it is made for a girl much smaller than you. : Certainly. Why, my boobies are nearly showing. Just look at all this cleav-age... *Rin shows off, though Topaz looks away.* Can you please not do that. It's already dumb enough that you're using Ririchiyo's power and wearing something that doesn't fit you. Can't you just fight me for real? : Nonsense. As I know that your fans LOVE fanservice, so I'm going to give them exactly what they want! This isn't what they actually want! They'd much rather have assy fanservice, and having you act in such a disgusting manner is just going to make them sick. And weren't you going on about me being “shameless”? Here you are trying to get me to look at your flagrant mamocentric antics. Why are you written so poorly? : I don't think that you should be mocking the writing when YOU are the one doing this. Nonsense! I'd never betray my friends and have such mamocentric service! : You say that, and yet here we are. Go on, Topaz. Just one look won't hurt... I have to stay loyal to my friends! : ...Hmmm, did I lose my necklace between my breasts again? Necklace? You never wore a- : Gotcha. *Rin smirks as the Obelisk roars to life. It again shoots Topaz, blasting him for 50 more damage.* W-what's going on? What is that thing? : This is a gift from Specs, just like the lamp I used to sap the strength of my opponents. This is the Pandect Obelisk! The what what? : It's a powerful artifact of law and justice, perfect for a class rep like me. As you can probably tell, whenever you break one of the rules it shall shoot a powerful laser that penetrates your defenses. Then I'll try my best to keep from having it strike me! : I doubt it, but go right ahead and try. I'm sure that you can tell one of the rules I set into place. What's that? : If you were to touch or even look at a girl in a sexual manner it will blast you. Luckily you're my opponent then. I'll make sure to be a proper gentleman, and since I've likely stalled long enough it's time to begin the blog! : Go right ahead, I can't wait to see what you do later. Head Hair Rin's best area is definitely her hair. It's a lovely dark color, looking black at times though the anime tends to make her have either a dark blue or dark purple. Either one is a really nice color for my tastes though, including black. The style is also pretty nice, with long sides by her ears that reach past her chin and frame her face well. Rin's bangs are pretty nice, with a good length that reaches her eyes. She does have a gap above her left eye, making for a 7:3 split or something similar. There are images of her with a different style of bangs, but overall it's fairly similar. Rin also has long hair, which is tied up in a ponytail that reaches past her hips. It is a narrow ponytail, but I do like that sort. Rin also has some moments where she has a thicker ponytail, such as the festival episode where it's resting on her shoulder with a big red flower. Overall I really do like Rin's hair, the dark color and ponytail really appeals to me! I'd say that the bangs could be better, but overall she looks really good. Grade: A- *Suddenly Rin smacks Topaz, dealing 5 damage.* W-what was that for? I wasn't doing anything perverse! : True, but this is a BATTLE. We're not having a tea party so that you can do your blogs. Grrr, it's times like this I wish Riri was here. And awake. : Well then, I'll let you have a free shot. Go on, attack me! I'd rather not attack women, but since you threw the first punch here it goes! CHEESSSTTOOO! *Topaz swings his arm back to punch Rin. However she glares at him, with a grin on her face.* : C-chesto? You're going to attack my chest! PERVERT! No, that's just a standard battle cry- *The Obelisk springs to life and strikes Topaz with a beam that deals 50 damage, as usual.* Grr, I saw that coming and should have evaded it. Curse you bendy lasers! : MWAHAHA! I knew that you would try to attack me if I taunted you enough. Now you can see that with this obelisk here you have no chance to win! And because of the illusions that the lamp set in place, which only affect men of course, you'll never get any help! We'll see about that! Summon- : No no no. Don't think that I don't know about all your powers. I was able to input rules against summoning, your demon form, and everything else! There's NOTHING that you can do! At this point I'm surprised that you didn't ban me from doing my blog. But when that's the only thing I can do I have to continue. For the sake of my fans, and Ririchiyo... I have to think of something! : Go on, and continue your pathetic blog! I still bet that your fans will HATE it! Considering the subject matter I wouldn't be surprised. But I must continue! Eyes Rin has pretty good eyes as well. They are a nice golden color, and while not fitting the KDEG type I usually associate with them she pulls them off fairly well. Though I suppose I've been liking gold eyes more recently. The shame of Rin's eyes do help though, with a really sexy tsurime and a fairly solid single eyelash for emphasis to make her look more stern. The corners just look so sharp and beautiful! Overall she does really well here, maybe not as good as with her hair (as the lack of glasses will show you) but Rin's eyes are still quite nice. Grade: B *While Topaz continues to speak he inches towards the Obelisk. Just as he finishes this area he finds the rules carved into the side.* So these are the rules. I'll just add one against being a mamocentric terrible girl like YOU! *He attempts to write the rule, but as he places a nearby stone against the side the Obelisk roars to life. Topaz again gets shot by the beam, unable to evade it and again taking 50 damage.* Grooaann... : Mwah ha hah! What's the matter, Topaz? Is the futility of going against me and this Obelisk getting too hard? Just remember, you can quit at any time. *Topaz stands up.* Never, I'll never let you win! So you have rules in place to keep me from editing the Obelisk rules. I should have expected as much. : That's right. And don't think that you can destroy it either! It's made out of Unbreakablium, which means that no physical attack can ever destroy it! That sounds like a word Specs made up to get you to believe her. But alright. I'll just continue the blog. *Meanwhile, the two women continue to argue.* Woman: Come ON! It's getting to be too late! We have to send her soon! Girl: No! We cannot spoil Oniisama's friend! The world certainly does that enough. If only people liked asses more... Woman: We weren't even talking about that, but fine. Let's continue watching... *We then return to Topaz as he continues the blog.* Face Rin has a fairly simple but nice face. I do like the art style of the series, being somewhat puni but with a sexy appeal. Rin's cheeks and chinline has a nice soft look to them, and as always a dot nose works well for my tastes. Rin also has a lot of cute expressions, with a nice blush quite often. Still, she doesn't have any overly memorable faces, so she can't do too well here. Grade: B : Ufufu... What's the matter, Rin? I told you that I'll blog you no matter what? : Isn't it obvious? The part I've been waiting for is coming up! You've been waiting for me to curse out your measurements? Granted I'm a little more understanding than Zettai but- : That's not what I'm talking about. What I mean is, how are you going to talk about my body... When saying such things will cause the obelisk to strike you down? Hmmm, you are making a fair point. But let's see if I can pull it off... : Oh ho, quit now, while you're still in one piece. NEVER! I'll make sure the whole world knows the trouble you cause! Body Build Rin has a pretty meh body. On one hand, she does have pretty alright measurements. I'm not sure her height, but her chest is 89 and her hips are 87, making her seem about balanced. Sadly, in the series itself (as well as the manga) this is not the case. I will say that Rin has pretty nice thighs and legs, and she does seem tall somehow (even if she might not be taller than the male lead). I suppose having a loli companion may be the reason. She does show her ass on occasion, including a facesitting moment with bare ass. That said, this was when she was trying to crossdress the male lead Hayato so it's also not the best context either. Her ass seems pretty nice, even if the shots are rare. She's mainly afflicted by the next area being so prevalent and overused. Grade: C+ : W-what? How are you avoiding the power of the obelisk? I'm keeping my eyes closed while talking. This way I won't be distracted or look! : You're just wasting your time! I don't even have to attack you any more after the next area. Wait, why is that? : Because I banned every word I could think of that involves b-breasts... *Rin blushes from having to say that.* You get embarrassed about saying that, yet you were showing off your hooters earlier in the blog. Make a decision of what kind of person you're going to be! : *Smirking* Oh, I've certainly learned. And that person will be the one that will be the one to defeat you! Wha- *The Obelisk churns to life once more, blasting Topaz for 50 damage. He's certainly looking ragged now.* : Have enough, Topaz? Go ahead and continue your blog, as the Obelisk will continuously blast you! Chest Rin's main issue is right here. She's very large, bigger than her size of 89 cm seem to place her at. There's also the rumor that she used this area to seduce a guy in the past, though it's not said if that's actually what happened. Still, Rin is very bouncy and shows off her “goblins” even if not on purpose in nearly all of her appearances. She's a forced mamocentric character, pushed even further by having her loli companion Makoto often propping up Rin from below with her head or otherwise bringing attention to it. Granted that's not Rin's fault, but it is like a get-away driver still getting charged with a bank robbery as she's still being an accomplice in these situations. Overall she's shown off way too much, and that's not even counting the fondling-in-kimono episode that focused on her in “glorious” mamocentric-o-vision. It was a terrible episode, but I suppose Seven is a terrible company who made a terrible anime from a terrible manga. I will say that I was a little surprised that they had the restraint to wait until the second season or so to expose Rin's bare “bugbears”, but again that sort of episode should have gotten the anime staff fired and tarred and feathered in mockery. As said she has the issue of RELENTLESS MAMOCENTRIC ISSUES, and those certainly aren't going to end any time soon for her. Grade: C- See, I knew that I could make it. : Laugh it up. You still have a lot further to do, and you have plenty of time to make mistakes. Go ahead and continue your stupid blog. Oh, and one more thing. My breasts are not GOBLINS! Fair as goblins are usually small. I feel sorry for comparing them to your tarantulas. But much like goblins your scenes are numerous, dumb, and overly emphasized. Though I do like goblin decks. : T-TARANTULAS? What are we talking about here? Spiders or my breasts? Both are gross. : Grrr, FINE THEN. Just to keep you from using random words and then trying to, badly, give a reason for it I'll remove that rule. *Topaz watches to make sure Rin isn't playing a trick on her, but true to her word she removes the rule.* Good. Now I won't have to be creative. : Do you mean because you don't have to use stupid words or that you don't have to try with the blog anymore? I always try my best when writing blogs, even if I'm not feeling up to it! I give a solid 70%, at least, most of the time! : HA! Like 70% of your blogs are GOOD. I doubt that this one will be! Being fair look at the girl that I'm discussing. Now, how about we continue with the blog... Clothes Rin does alright here. She's usually seen in the school uniform, which consists of a white sailor uniform with blue collar and skirt. There's also a somewhat-but-not-quite red necktie though it doesn't seem too long. I think that the winter version of the uniform has long sleeves and is a bit more tan, but that could just be in the anime. Overall I'm not too big on the uniform, and even the necktie looks half-assed. She does have some nice casual outfits, including a dress and another outfit with a nice jacket. However, Rin's main problem is that she's very mamocentric. A lot of her outfits have cleavage, even if it may be due to how large her chest is. Some other outfits include an apron over her uniform, a yukata, a baby doll, and a white school swimsuit. She has some nice variety, but the issue of her being mamocentric continues to be relentless. Grade: B- Mind Personality Rin is one of the (many) examples of a class rep character. She was likely made as a foil to Ui, the female lead who is open about her sexuality and wants others to feel free to do so as well. Unfortunately it seems Rin may be the more popular character so a lot of fanservice is shoved on her (though Ui still has hers, of course). The problem lies in the fact that Rin, outside of being the type that is sour and perversion-hating at first but eventually warms up to the lead, seems to have no personality! And they try to excuse her personality with a pretty bad reason, as shown later, but it's hard to ignore her fairly basic personality. Even the manga doesn't help her too much! I do like Rin's voice, it has a nice tone and despite leaking out pervert-hating lines it works well with her. She's voiced by Minami Tsuda, who while not too famous has a few good roles (such as Yui from Yuru Yuri, Hime from Aikatsu Stars, Sensei from Denkigai, or Miho from Cinderella Girls). Still, due to her bare bones personality I can't give her a great score here. Grade: C+ Libido Rin has a low libido at first, which is to be expected. She's the overly sensitive “shameless”-type of school rep, though in this case she's in the disciplinary committee. She even goes out and hunts for people breaking her rules even if Ui the student president has a 'free love” campaign. Rin also has a terrible backstory to back this up, as she had fallen for a guy that had two potential girls after him (Rin was one). The other however made a rumor that Rin was seducing him with her chest, so now she has a bit of a complex about things like that. It's really dumb and makes really little sense. Especially after Rin falls for the lead. She allows him to do things with her, with the excuse being “if he does it with me he won't do it with other girls” but that's a terrible excuse in this situation. She really needs to realize that she's also in love with him, as she comes off as a tsundere and the worst kind. Not only does she go to violence most of the time, but if she gets pushed to far with something she encouraged she slaps him. Being fair I would like knowing if a girl is being pushed to far, but this is an overly generic and poor way of going about this. On the other hand Rin also allows certain perversion at times, so she's kinda hard to scale. Then again, her moments of being a prude outweigh her naughtier moments so this isn't as much of an issue as it could be. Grade: C Age I'm not quite sure how old Rin is. She is a high school girl, but I'm not sure which year. I'm also not sure if she's older than the lead or not, so like many things about Rin this remains generic. Grade: B Total Grades: 62 Average score: 6.9 Final Grade: B- And that's the blog for this week! Something happen? You seemed awfully quiet for the last part there. : More like I'm grumpy because my plans didn't work. Well, at least the ones that would have gotten you to kill yourself talking about my chest. Believe me, it hurt me just as much as those lasers would... : At least you like me more than Zettai. I suppose that much would be obvious. Then again I can't think of another character he hates more than your type of mamocentric character-huh? : What's wrong? I thought I heard a idiotic guy screaming out in pain. As if he was being tortured to death, revived, and put through a constant hell of brutal injuries for his misdeeds. No matter. Your blog and now you have to release Ririchiyo! : I never promised that. In fact, you should be content knowing that you'll never have to do a blog ever again! Think of all the free time you can use looking at cleavage pics or whatever shameless thing a disgusting pervert like you does. Don't assume that I'm not busy! I do a lot of things, including writing blogs! : Do you really think that you can defeat me? You can't hurt me, you have no allies, and you can do none of your abilities or the Obelisk will blast you with an unavoidable damage! Just give up! I'll never give up! I won't let villains take over my blog, even if you've destroyed MAL and kept others from posting theirs! : Then prepare to die.... *Rin starts running towards Topaz ready to attack him. However, he has one last idea.* S-SUMMON OLDER SISTER! *She stops, confused at Topaz's spell.* : W-what? I have never heard about you having such a spell! That must be why the Obelisk wasn't able to attack me. Seems you've only banned the abilities you know about. Now Momoyo will arrive and kick your underused ass! : Oh no! *Rin looks around and nothing has changed. She smirks at Topaz.* : Really. Momoyo you say? Seems like that spell is nothing but a JOKE! It's not a joke! I'm serious! Summon older sister! Summon older sister! : It's the end of the line for you, Topaz! *Meanwhile, in a certain familiar area. The one with the two girls that have been appearing throughout the month.* Woman: What about now? This is the last possible moment! *The younger girl looks ominously. She closes her red eye and has a flashback to past blogs...* “Yuu Asakawa is one of my favorites, even if she's not on my list due to not seeming to have a lot of characters. Anyway, she does a certain type of character I like, the ultra-strong TDB and that type is basically who Daidouji is....” “Oh, and I can't forget that Rider is voiced by one of the best older sister/TDB fighter VAs with Yuu Asakawa. She gives Rider a beautiful sultry voice which matches her older, sultry personality. ” “One aspect that I can't forget is that Motoko is voiced by one of my favorite VAs-Yuu Asakawa. She usually gives characters a lovely mature/older sister sounding voice (look at Medusa from FSN as an example)” “Of course, I can't forget who does Natose's voice. It's Yuu Asakawa, one of my favorite VAs. She does such a great oneesan voice, and her lower pitch matches her husky voice pretty well. (…) Strong girls voiced by Yuu Asakawa are amazing, especially older sister-like ones with a younger brother complex!” *The girl finally looks up, revealing who she is.* : We shall allow her to visit him. *The woman shows herself to be a familiar figure as well.* : Good, and just in time for next week's blog! *May takes out a key from her pocket.* : BokuMega Sister! OPERATION APPROVED! *She puts the key in a hole and turns it. Hiroko then pulls out a card from her pocket and starts sliding it against a reader.* : Roger! BokuMega Sister, Safety Device – RELEASE! *A loud rumbling is heard in the tower. It stops, and May sighs.* : Did we really have to wait this long? And do that silly mecha reference? : Maybe you wouldn't consider that epic attack to be “silly” if you/Topaz would actually WATCH it! And besides, we can't send Topaz all his girls willy-nilly. He'll get a big head (in more ways than one) and no other girl will stand a chance points-wise! : Fair. Though I wonder who he'll be doing 100 blogs from now... : Who knows. I bet that Topaz doesn't even have plans for that, as he'd never remember something that long... *The two laugh as we return to Topaz. He seems to have been kicked around by Rin a little, though fortunately he has only taken 10 damage from her attacks.* : Go on, Topaz! Use that attack that does nothing again! S-Summon Older Sister! Summon Older-MMMPH! *Rin kicks Topaz in the face again, causing him to bounce against the ground and take 5 damage. She then steps on the back of his head.* : Looks like it's time for you to die! *Rin prepares to attack, but a gate opens up over by the Obelisk. Out of it comes a tall, curvy woman with flowing green hair.* ???: DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY CUTE OTOUTO! *The mysterious woman exits the portal in a jump kick position. She then slams against the Obelisk, passing through it easily. It cracks from the hole she caused, shattering and causing it to fall forward. On impact it shatters to irreparable pieces. Rin watches in awe.* : N-no! It should have been unbreakable! My Obelisk! All the power that Specs gave me, GONE! ???: Heh heh heh. You call THAT unbreakable. I could have shattered that in my SLEEP! : Tell me, how did you get here? And why? And most importantly-WHO ARE YOU? ???: I have no idea how I got here, but I'm thinkin' that Hiroko had something to do with it. And it should be obvious but I'm here to rescue my adorable little brother Topaz. As for who... *The woman lifts her head up, getting her hair out of her face. It reveals that she's a woman with green glasses as well as eyes.* : The name is JADE TEIOH, and you shall pay for bringing such harm to my otouto! *Jade clenches her hand in fury.* J-Jade! W-what a surprise! Category:Anime Blogs